An Outerlude
by RenTenTen
Summary: So...Elijah Mikaelson and Sesshomaru meet in a bar. And they converse a bit. Kind of a crack!fic, but not completely. For MoonGoddess00.


This is an omake of a story that isn't even written yet. It is a gift for MoonGoddess00, who messaged me about a story idea and ended up making me think about this platonic pairing. Honestly, I think they're soulmates. So without further adieu, snazzy older brothers trying to one-up each other with how uncouth their younger half-brother is…

Rosseau's, New Orleans, 2013

At a table reserved for the Higurashi-Mikaelspon party, two gentleman arrive earlier than everyone else. Their suits are fitted, the epitome of perfection, shoes shined, cufflinks straightened, hair in perfect order. One is Elijah Mikaelson, here for the groom. The other Sesshomaru Taisho, from the bride's side. They introduce themselves.

"Mr. Taisho, was it?" Elijah starts, waving over a waitress. "May I order you a drink?"

"Hn. This one doesn't inbibe in the drink of mortals."

"Very well then." Elijah orders a double for himself. "How is it that you know Miss Higurashi? She was very vague when highlighting your relationship. I'm most curious."

"There is a saying, _curiosity killed the cat._ This one despises cats, but will answer your question. The miko was once involved with my moronic half-brother. We met through him, as enemies first. Then she dug her way into this one's heart, like a worm of sorts, impossible to get rid of without cutting the whole thing out. Annoying." He explained, fondly irritated.

"Ah." Elijah said, as if that answered his question. It really didn't. It just gave him more questions. "So you also have a younger brother." Elijah tried to continue the conversation.

" _Half_ -brother." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Ah, yes. Pardon me. Where is he at this evening?"

"Probably still in Hell." Sesshomaru answered, nonchalant as you please. Elijah gestured for a refill.

"I see. Bad blood then? I can relate, up until recently I had been trying to kill my own brother."

"Were you too weak to finish him?"

"On the contrary. I hadn't the will to follow through. At the heart of it, I wanted all of us to be a family again. I was so angry at him because I though he cast our siblings out to sea, never to be found again. It happened to be a lie."

"Hn. This one had no such compunctions. Had this one wanted Inuyasha dead, he wouldn't have lived as long as he did. His one tried to train him in defense and etiquette, but Inuyasha was always so slow. The only good thing he ever did for himself was add the miko to his pack."

"Yes, Miss Higurashi is truly a godsend. She makes Niklaus less rash, less homicidal. More human."

"This one despises humans for the most part. The miko is one such exception."

"Oh." Elijah steels himself. "Mr. Taisho, you never did say, are you something other than human? Because if not, you hold an unhealthy hate for your own kind." Sesshomaru sends over an even look. Elijah gets his answer. He clears his throat and tries again. "Yes, my brother is very rash, he killed a whole town once because a key ingredient to a ritual ran away."

"A village befell the same fate when my half-brother lost his sword." Sesshomaru nodded once.

"Niklaus daggered me, after he promised me he would reunite me with our siblings."

"Hmph. Inuyasha cut off my arm in mock-battle. He had, and still has, no decorum."

"You seem to have both arms."

"Compliments of the miko."

"My brother ripped out our mother's heart from her chest. That being said, she did deserve it a bit."

"I often blamed my half-brother for our father's death. I see now that it wasn't _completely_ his fault."

"My brother traded me to our enemy, in a convoluted plan to undermine him and take back the city."

"…did it work?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I approve."

"-pardon?"

"I approve of this joining. Inuyasha was an idiot. He was brash, and strong because of our lineage. But his heart wasn't faithful and he never planned for the future. Strength is fine. But cunning keeps you alive. So I approve of this match. Your brother and my sister. I wasn't sold on it before, but you've changed my mind." Sesshomaru gets up and leaves the establishment. Elijah is left there, thunderstruck. The rest of the guests trickle in, including the celebrating couple.

"I seemed to have met your brother, Kagome." Elijah starts. A confused look passes over Kagome's face.

"Souta said he wouldn't be able to make it until tomorrow."

"One Sesshomaru Taisho was in attendance a few moments before you arrived."

"Sesshomaru came? Really?"

"Indeed. He says he approves." Kagome glows with happiness.

"That's wonderful. I hoped he would."

"Love, what's this about your older brother coming by? Will I ever get to meet the mysterious Sesshomaru?" Klaus interjected.

"Sesshomaru does what he wants. He doesn't appear when called, and never when you're expecting him. As much as he would hate the comparison, he's much like a cat in those ways."


End file.
